Melancholia
by Valy MacGarden
Summary: Recueil de Drabbles et One-Shot sur Gajil et Levy sans cohérence particulière. Cinquième : Comment déprimer à cause de sa meilleure amie déguisée en Bunny Girl...
1. Amoureuse

Melancholia

**Synopsis :** Recueil de Drabbles et One-Shot sur Gajil et Levy sans cohérence particulière.

**1****er**** One-Shot :** Amoureuse…

**Genres : **Romance/Humour

**Rating : **K+

Levy était comme à son habitude installée au bar de la guilde de Fairy Tail, assise entre Lucy et Jubia, pour éviter que la mage d'eau n'assassine la blonde à cause d'un certain Grey. Elles étaient en train de parler avec Mirajane qui s'était accoudée au bar. Mais la linguiste n'était pas vraiment dans la conversation, elle ne se souvenait même pas du sujet. Elle avait posé sa tête sur sa main et elle rêvassait tout en regardant un point derrière le comptoir. Un léger rose colorait ses joues et un fin sourire étirait ses lèvres. La barmaid le remarqua et elle se plaça devant la magicienne des mots qui ne le remarqua même pas. Elle laissa échapper un léger soupir de contentement. La transformiste claqua des doigts et la bleutée sortit de sa transe.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Levy-chan ? Questionna la blanche. »

A cette question la petite fée rougit franchement et tortilla une de ses mèches bleues autour de ses doigts. La constellationniste lança un regard entendu à la femme de la pluie et elles rigolèrent.

« Quelque chose me dit que notre petite Levy est tombée amoureuse ! Se moqua Lucy.

-C…C'est pas vrai ! Essaya de rétorquer Levy.

-Et alors qu'arrive-t-il à Levy-chan ? Surenchérit Jubia. »

La bleutée soupira avant de poser a tête sur le comptoir.

« Vous avez gagné…

-Et qui est l'heureux élu ? Questionna la barmaid avec un sourire. »

Levy ne put répondre. Elle était devenue pourpre et on aurait presque pu voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Elle ne parvenait plus à parler tant sa gêne était grande. Elle regardait ses chaussures, évitant le regard des autres. Soudain une main se posa sur sa tête et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« S'lut crevette… »

Ladite crevette s'était carrément évanouie. Les filles avaient maintenant leur réponse…

* * *

Eh oui, encore un recueil...Mon troisième si on compte "Et si..." même si il est abandonné...Bon : si vous voulez me commander un One-Shot vous me donnez un thème et j'essaierai de vous faire quelque chose.


	2. Gel douche

****Kikou le monde ! Un deuxième petit drabble écrit en 5-10 minutes donc ne m'en voulez pas si il est nul...Bonne lecture !

* * *

**2****nd**** One-Shot :** Gel douche

**Genres :** Romance/Humour

**Rating :** Quelque part entre le K+ et le T…

Gajil revenait d'une mission et il était directement allé chez Levy. Deux semaines d'abstinence c'était trop pour lui…Il ne pourrait pas tenir un jour de plus. De toute façon la linguiste était habituée. Il rentrait de mission, il venait directement mais il ne coupait pas à la douche. Elle voulait bien aimer son petit-ami mais elle ne supportait de le voir couvert de crasse et de sang. Du coup, dès qu'il arrivait elle lui indiquait la direction de la salle de bain.

Donc, ce jour-là, Gajil était entré dans la salle d'eau et il posa ses yeux sur les produits de soin de sa crevette. Quelque chose retint son attention. Un flacon d'une couleur pourpre avec un dessin de ruban dessus et écrit « Déshabillez-moi ! » Il prit le tube avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux. « Gel douche aphrodisiaque ».

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Comment Levy, la fille la plus innocente de Fairy Tail, sans compter Wendy, pouvait mettre CA ? Il sourit avant d'aller se laver.

Quand il eut enfin fini et qu'il fut sorti de la salle de bain, le Dragon Slayer alla dans la cuisine où la linguiste s'affairait à faire le repas. Il la prit dans ses bras par derrière avant de lui mordre le lobe de l'oreille. Il respira son odeur en affichant un sourire moqueur.

« Alors comme ça tu essayes de m'aguicher dès mon retour, Crevette ? Annonça-t-il. »

La bleutée ne répondit pas, trop rouge et comprenant de quoi Gajil voulait parler.

Comme quoi, les plus innocents cachent bien leur jeu…

* * *

Ce qui m'a inspiré pour ce drabble c'est que je suis tombée sur le flacon cité plus haut en prenant ma douche ce matin...Gros choc xD

Review please ! Et commandes si vous le voulez !


	3. Equitation

****Salut ! Une commande de Misete qui voulait quelque hcose sur Levy apprenant à Gajil à faire du cheval ! Je n'en suis pas très fière mais bon ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**3****ème**** One-Shot :** Cheval

**Genres : **Romance/Humour

**Rating**** :** K

Levy regardait Gajil de haut. Oui, oui, vous avez bien lu, de haut. En même temps, ce n'était pas difficile quand on montait un cheval. Levy avait coiffé ses cheveux bleus en une queue de cheval pour ne pas qu'ils cachent sa vue. Elle portait un short en jean et un t-shirt à manches courtes vert pomme. Elle avait jugé bon d'apprendre à son petit ami à faire du cheval vu que ses parents travaillaient dans un des plus grands centres équestres de Fiore d'où sortaient l'élite des cavaliers du royaume.

« Allez ! C'est pas bien compliqué Gajil ! »

Le Dragon Slayer regarda la linguiste pendant quelques secondes, perplexe avant de considérer le cheval devant lui. Il avait une robe noire et sa crinière était courte. Il essaya de le monter mais ne parvint qu'à s'écraser par terre. Il entendit le rire de la scribe derrière lui et jura de lui faire payer au centuple.

Et il comptait bien le faire maintenant !

* * *

J'accepte toutes les reviews et toutes les commandes ^^


	4. Tâches ménagères

Salut ! Je reviens le One-Shot pour ma meilleure amie que j'adore, Caly Blackspirit (D'ailleurs, allez voir ses textes !) Donc, elle me demandait quelque chose sur les tâches ménagères, écrit en 10 minutes, comme d'habitude XD Je suis assez fière de celui-là ! Sur ce, bonne lecture cher lecteurs !

* * *

4ème One-Shot : Tâches ménagères

Genres : Humour/Romance

Rating : K+

Non, vraiment, ni Gajil, ni Levy n'était fait pour les tâches ménagères. Le Dragon Slayer n'aimait vraiment pas ça et vu l'état de la chambre de la chambre de la linguiste à Fairy Hills, ce n'était pas son fort non plus. Malheureusement, il y avait un seuil à ne pas dépasser, et là, ils avaient réussi à l'atteindre.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Levy noua un foulard dans ses cheveux et Gajil se surprit à l'imaginer en tenue de soubrette. Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas l'heure de penser à cela. Il saisit un balai et se mit au travail. Il maudissait Panther Lily. Il habitait avec eux, pourquoi il n'aidait pas ?…Peut-être parce que c'était lui qui nettoyait tout le temps et qu'il avait envie de ne pas le faire pour une fois ? Nan ! Quand même pas, si ?…Gajil allait tirer les oreilles de son chat, où non, appeler Luxus pour qu'il lui fasse peur avec ses éclair. Oui, ça semblait bien comme punition !

Deux heures après, épuisés, ils s'écroulèrent dans leur canapé. La bleutée laissa retomber sa tête contre l'épaule de son amant en soupirant et retira le foulard de ses cheveux. Gajil caressa la chevelure soyeuse et déposa un baiser sur le front de sa petite amie.

« Je crois que je vais aller prendre une douche… » Lui glissa-t-elle en se levant.

Pendant qu'elle s'étirait, il fit un sourire en coin et l'attira vers lui pour la faire asseoir sur ses genoux. Il déposa un baiser dans sa nuque et lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Besoin d'aide pour te frotter l'dos, Crevette ? »

Elle roula les yeux avant de sourire malgré elle. Après tout, il restait Gajil Redfox

* * *

Voili voilou ! Reviews/commandes ? Et aussi, je fais de la pub pour le texte "La Révolte" de Lou Celestial que je soutiens avec le projet SPPS, autrement dit Société Protectrice des Personnages Secondaires. Sur ce, à bientôt chers lecteurs !


	5. Bunny Girl

Oui, vous avez le droit de me tuer. Ça fait une éternité que je n'ai rien posté. J'avais vraiment pas le moral. C'est la faute à Noël. C'est une fête que je n'aime pas trop, ça s'est ressenti dans mon One-Shot "Faiblesse". Brefouille, un drabble commandé par Bymeha qui voulait quelque chose sur le thème Bunny Girl. Je ferai certainement une deuxième version avec pour thème "Humour" et pas "Hurt/Comfort". Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

**5****ème**** One-Shot :** Bunny Girl

**Genres :** Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Rating :**

« Hé ! Bunny Girl, viens là ! »

Levy regarda Lucy se faire tirer par Gajil sur scène. Son air habituellement si joyeux se renfrogna. Ils avaient beau être en couple depuis maintenant un an, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie quand elle voyait sa meilleure amie danser autour du Dragon Slayer. Elle observa lentement son corps à travers l'une des vitres. Elle n'aimait pas son physique. Elle était petite et plate, pas comme Lucy et les autres. Même Wendy commençait à avoir plus de poitrine qu'elle. Et puis ces cheveux. Bleus. Ce n'était pas qu'elle détestait cette couleur, mais ça la rendait…Banale. Wendy, Jubia, Gérald. Ils avaient aussi des cheveux bleus. Et puis elle trouvait son visage trop enfantin. Elle allait bientôt avoir dix-huit ans, mais on aurait dit qu'elle en avait quinze. Peu de personnes la prenaient au sérieux. Parfois, elle se demandait pourquoi Gajil avait accepté de sortir avec elle. Serait-ce par dépit après ce qu'il lui avait fait quand il était encore à Phantom Lord ou alors par pitié ?

Elle posa ses yeux cannelle sur la scène. Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'ils étaient remplis de larmes.

Quand le spectacle se finit, Gajil alla directement voir sa petite amie, mais quand il vit son air triste il n'osa pas trop approcher. Elle leva vers lui son visage angélique.

« Tu m'aimes ? » Questionna-t-elle, la voix cassée à cause de ses pleurs.

Il ne répondit pas. Il soupira et la prit dans ses bras, posant un baiser sur son front.

« C'est quoi c'te question idiote ? »

Elle avait l'impression de devoir lui arracher les mots de la gorge, et cela la fit rire. Puis elle regarda dans ses pupilles grenat.

C'est vrai, elle n'avait pas à le lui demander, la réponse était gravée dans ses yeux.

* * *

Et voilà ! Les reviews, les tomates et les commandes sont acceptées !


End file.
